Harry Potter and the Pokemon Adventure: Kanto
by pokedoss9
Summary: Adopted from Auriansmule.After a beating from his uncle, and an encounter with a mysterious pink creature, Harry finds himself in a brand new world, in which many more of these creatures await!
1. The Start of a New Adventure

**Okay. First, I would like to thank my friend Auriansmule for letting me adopt his story. And with that out of the way, here is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or Pokemon. Q.Q**

Nine year old Harry Potter let out a groan as he awoke to a pounding headache. '_What happened?'_ he wondered groggily. He tried feeling around for his glasses, only to yelp as his arm seared in pain.

'_That's right,_' the boy thought. '_Uncle Vernon beat me for doing freaky things again. But how the in the world did Dudley's hair turn pink?'_

"All right…" Harry muttered to himself. "Let's try this again…" Once more he groped for his glasses, trying desperately to ignore the pain in his arm.

Finding them at last, he shoved them onto his face. He then quickly found the lamp switch and flicked it on. Lying back down, he breathed deeply and waited for the pain in his arm to fade into a dull throb before examining his wounds.

'_Not too bad,_' Harry thought in surprise. _"Looks like my arm took the brunt of the blows trying to shield myself. Better check the goods… Legs… check… Right arm… check…. Left arm, hell no.'_

"It's probably fractured," Harry muttered. "Maybe broken."

'_Why do I have to live like this?'_ Harry thought bitterly. '_What have I done wrong? Did I do something to piss off God? Was I was an evil mastermind in a past life or something?'_

A growl broke him out of his angst. Harry looked around, startled before realizing that it was his own stomach.

'_That's right, I haven't eaten since lunch,'_ Harry remembered. '_What time is it now?'_

Slowly, Harry sat up. He stood up shakily, banging his head on the bottom of the stairs in the process. Cursing, he reached for the door with his right arm… only to find it locked.

"Of course," Harry sighed, taking a seat once more. As he slowly sank back down into a lying position, his eyes began to sting.

'_I _won't_ cry,' _Harry thought furiously, blinking the tears back. _'Not because of them._'

Suddenly, a light pink glow began emanating from the kitchen. Harry sat up in surprise, only to groan as he jostled his arm. Slowly, he stood and peaked through the small 'window' of the cupboard door.

He saw a figure entering the hallway. Its form was hidden by a bright pink glow. Harry instinctively shrank back to avoid the figure detecting his presence.

This was futile, for the figure seemed to know he was already there. The figure was now standing before the cupboard door.

Harry let out a small whimper as the lock clicked and the door opened. The light was now blinding as it illuminated the small cupboard.

The figure stood tall and intimidating as it approached the small boy. It slowly leaned towards Harry, making the boy inch back until he felt the wall against his back. The figure leaned so close that it was face to face with Harry. The light was still too bright to make it out clearly.

The figure raised a hand, causing Harry to flinch and clench his eyes shut, awaiting the blow… Only to feel a tiny hand patting his head.

Harry opened his eyes only to yelp in shock as a pink cat-like creature floated in front of him, holding its paws to its mouth, giggling hysterically. The pink light had faded into a dim glow, just enough to see in the darkness.

"Mew mew mew," the creature giggled at his flabbergasted appearance.

"M-Mew?" Harry questioned. The creature looked confused.

"Mew?" it asked gesturing at Harry. It then gestured to itself. "Mew!"

"N-No, I'm Harry," the boy stuttered. "You're Mew?"

"Mew!" the creature said.

Suddenly Harry's stomach rumbled once again. Mew giggled and its eyes began glowing blue. Several plates of food suddenly appeared in front of Harry, startling the boy and causing him to fall off the bed.

Mew began giggling again as the boy picked himself up. "How did you do that?" Harry asked in awe.

"Mew?" Mew cocked its head. "Mew Mew!"

Mew's eyes began glowing once again and a fork appeared. The forks began floating and skewered pieces of food. The now food-laden fork floated in front of Harry.

Harry cautiously took the fork and took a bite. A moment later found him shoveling the food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

Unknown to Harry, while he was eating, Mew's eyes were glowing once again. The New Species Pokemon watched in shock and sadness as she viewed Harry's memories. As she viewed the boy's most recent memories and thoughts, she came to one conclusion: He had to get away from here.

Harry sighed contently as he pushed away the last plate of food. He looked up to see Mew watching him intently.

"Thank you, Mew," he said gratefully.

"Mew," the creature said softly. "Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew MEW Mew."

"Er," Harry said awkwardly. "I don't understand you."

"Mew…" the creature's eyes suddenly began glowing blue once more, only this time, Harry began glowing pink.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Harry exclaimed. "Mew? MEW!"

In a brilliant flash of pink light, Harry Potter was gone from Number 4 Privet Drive.

Professor Samuel Oak hummed as he continued taking notes on the behavior of several Vileplume spreading their pollen over an area of forest. With a quick glance at his watch, he found that it was nearing midnight.

"I see," the professor muttered, rubbing his chin. "These Vileplume seem to be spreading their pollen to mark their territory. Fascinating!"

Several nearby bushes began rustling, alerting the Vileplume to a new presence. A Rattata left the bushes. By the way that it was sniffing around, it appeared to be foraging.

"Plume!" the Grass-type Pokemon shouted at the Mouse Pokemon. The Vileplume began chasing the poor rodent off as Oak watched on.

"Oh, dear," he muttered as he began picking up his notes and flashlight. He quickly began tailing the Pokemon as the Vileplume entered a small clearing.

Samuel knelt down in the bushes as the Vileplume searched for the Rattata, who appeared to have escaped. The Professor began taking notes once again. "It seems they're very territorial, even to the smallest of Pokemon."

The Vileplume, seeming to give up, began spreading their pollen around the clearing as well.

Suddenly a bright pink light flared throughout the clearing, startling the Vileplume, causing them to flee back into the forest.

"Oh, my, what's this?" Samuel exclaimed.

The light faded, replaced by a bubble of pink light. The bubble lowered itself to the ground and burst to reveal a young, sleeping boy and a small Pokemon.

"Dear Arceus," Samuel whispered. "It's Mew!" He quickly ripped out a new sheet of paper and began sketching the Legendary Pokemon. "But what's it doing with that boy?"

"Mew Mew," the New Species Pokemon said softly to the boy. It then floated upward… and looked directly at the Professor.

Samuel froze as the Pokemon stared him down. Its eyes began glowing and the boy began glowing pink once again. Slowly, the boy was carried into the air and towards the awestruck professor.

As the boy was lowered the ground in front of him, Samuel frowned in concern. The boy was in horrible condition. He was covered in bruises and his arm seemed very battered. His clothes were at least two sizes too large for him and his glasses were barely held together with scotch tape. By the look of his nose, it seemed to be from repeated punches to the face.

"Mew Mew…" the Legend said softly. It pointed at the boy, then to Oak. "Mew Mew?" it requested.

"Will I take him?" the Professor asked. The Pokemon nodded. "Yes, I will."

The Pokemon smiled and began muttering its name as it glowed white. The boy began glowing white as well. Professor Oak recognized the ability as _Wish_.

Before his eyes, the worst of the boy's injuries began healing themselves. As Mew stopped muttering, the glowing stopped as well.

"Mew Mew!" the Pokemon exclaimed before it began floating away. It hesitated before floating back to the boy and nuzzled him. It then began glowing pink before taking off into the sky.

Samuel watched it until it disappeared into the night sky before shaking his head in amazement. He looked down at the boy, who was slumbering peacefully. He reached for his belt and took out a Poke Ball.

The professor tapped top of the ball with his index finger, enlarging it, before tapping it again on the bottom. The ball burst open and a stream of pure white energy streamed out before materializing as a large, orange and green dragon.

"Dragonite," the professor addressed. "We need to take this boy back to the lab."

The Dragon Pokemon nodded and carefully lifted the boy into its arms. Oak them climbed onto the dragon's back. With a single beat of its powerful wings, the trio was soaring through the night sky in the direction of Pallet Town.

'_Where am I?_' Was Harry's first thought as he blinked through the blinding light. His cupboard never got this much light, so where could he be?

He began feeling around for his glasses and found them on a nearby nightstand. He frowned. '_These aren't my glasses._'

His glasses were wire rimmed, but by the feel of these, they were plastic. Regardless, he slipped them on and was surprised at how well they worked. '_They work better than my other pair!'_

Now able to see, he glanced around the room. It was a simple room. The bed was made of dark wood and had red sheets. The floors were made of hardwood and the walls seemed to be made similarly. The curtains, which were open, were red as well.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice exclaimed. Harry started and looked to his left to see an elderly man sitting in an armchair, a book in his lap. He stood and walked over to the foot of Harry's bed.

"W-Who are you?" Harry asked. "And where am I?"

"I am Professor Samuel Oak," the man introduced himself. "And you're at my home and lab in Pallet Town, of the Kanto Region."

"I'm Harry Potter," the raven-haired boy said. "But I've never heard of this place. Is it in England?"

"England?" the professor asked in confusion. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Surrey, England, United Kingdom," Harry replied. At the man's blank look, he tried elaborating. "It's right by London." He then remembered the incident from the night before. "There was this strange creature that kept saying 'Mew' over and over again. Does that mean anything to you? Because I think it brought me here."

The man nodded. "Yes, Mew did bring you here," he confirmed. His face hardened. "You were in terrible condition as well. Mew healed your wounds, but it couldn't do anything about the scars. From what I saw, you appeared to be suffering from abuse and malnutrition. Tell me, Harry. Were you abused?"

Harry looked away, which was all the professor needed.

"I see," he muttered. "Well, Mew is a very powerful Pokemon who knows where it got you from…"

"So, you've _never_ heard of England?" Harry asked weakly. The professor shook his head.

"Well, you can stay here for as long as you like, Harry," Samuel offered, seeing a hopeless expression growing on the boy's face. "I have a grandson that's about your age, though he'll be starting his Pokemon journey soon…"

"You keep saying that word," Harry observed. "_Pokemon_. What does that mean?"

The professor looked aghast. "You don't know what Pokemon are?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "No clue whatsoever?"

"No," Harry said in confusion. "Should I?"

The professor slowly sat down at the foot of Harry's bed. "You don't know what Pokemon are…" he muttered. "Harry, Pokemon are creatures that inhabit every corner of the world."

"You mean like animals?" Harry asked.

"Somewhat," Samuel replied. "Though normal animals are only seen few and far between, Pokemon are much more common. I suppose your could say they are animals, but with super powers."

"Okay, what?" Harry asked in confusion. "Animals with super powers?"

The professor nodded. He reached behind him and pulled out a small red and white ball about the size of a ping pong ball. With a tap of his finger, he enlarged it to the size of a baseball. With another tap, the ball burst open and a stream of pure white energy was released onto the bed.

Harry watched in awe as a small brown fox-like Pokemon materialized. The fox blinked up at him before crying out, "Eevee!"

"As you probably figured out, this Pokemon is called Eevee," the professor exclaimed. "It is known as the Evolution Pokemon because it has the ability to evolve into many different forms."

"Hello, Eevee," Harry said with a smile.

"Vee!" the tiny Pokemon exclaimed as it leapt into his arms and began nuzzling his chest.

"It seems she likes you," the Professor Oak said with a smile. "Tell me, how old are you, Harry?"

"I'll be ten next month," Harry replied. "Why?"

"Well it seems that until we can figure out a way to get you back home, you're stuck here," the professor answered. "And I know I wouldn't want to be cooped up here all the time. Every ten year old has the chance to obtain their Pokemon license. This allows them to own Pokemon and go on a journey to learn more about the world. Usually this is in the form of Pokemon Training, in which people raise Pokemon to battle competitively and challenge the Pokemon League."

"And you're going to let me?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Every ten year old has the right, Harry," the professor said. "I can't force you to go, or keep you from going."

Harry then frowned. "But I don't have any money or anything…"

The professor smiled. "I could help you there,"

"No, I couldn't," Harry refused. "I couldn't freeload off of you."

The professor looked thoughtful. "Then how about this?" he said finally. "You could work for me and be my field assistant. I will provide you with what you need and you'll observe the all the Pokemon you see and catch."

Harry looked down at the Eevee cuddling in his lap. He wanted to go and see more of this place. What other kinds of creatures were there in this world.

"All right," Harry agreed.

"Good," Samuel smiled. "I'll find you some better clothes. The ones you're wearing far too shoddy. Then we can get started!"

"Get started on what?" Harry asked.

The professor stared at him. "You didn't think I would send you out into the world without knowing anything about it or the kinds of Pokemon you'll meet, did you? Oh, and before I forget, Mew left you a few things."

Harry was blushing as the professor left the room. He came back several minutes later with a new outfit. He then left Harry to get dressed.

After pulling the new clothes on, Harry looked into the mirror. He was now wearing a plain white tee shirt underneath a zipped up blackish-gray jacket. He also wore dark brown also put on the running shoes that the professor gave him.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Eevee, who was sitting on the bed.

"Vee!" she nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then, lets, go!" he said as Eevee leapt into his arms again. He turned around and opened the door to the hallway… and this new world.

**Okay, how was it? Was it good or bad? Please tell me how it is, and do not hesitate on the constructive criticism, because it is my first story, and I need an honest opinion on it. Also, I am going to set up a poll on whether or not Harry's magic creates an extreme gear from Sonic Riders Zero Gravity.**


	2. Charmander, I Choose You!

Today was the day. Today was the day that Harry would finally be going on his journey. The past month had absorbed Harry in a whirlwind of information on the world and the creatures that inhabited it.

There were currently five regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. In those regions, over six hundred different Pokémon resided, with more being discovered constantly.

Harry pulled on his jacket as he went over the all the information he had learned in the past month with Professor Oak. In particular, he was going over certain type advantages.

"Fire is strong against Grass, which is strong against Water, which in turn is strong against Fire…" Harry muttered. "Those three go in a constant cycle with each other."

Grabbing his backpack, Harry went downstairs and into walked into the laboratory portion of the Oak estate. There, he saw Professor Oak waiting for him. On the table behind him were three Poke Balls, each of them containing one of the Kanto Starters.

"Hello, Harry," the Professor said with a smile. "Today is the day, isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Professor," Harry nodded with a smile as well.

"Well the others should be arriving shortly," Just as the Professor finished his statement, the door to the lab swung open and a girl around Harry's age stepped in.

"I'm here, Professor," she announced. Harry looked her over. She had long chestnut brown hair that framed her heart-shaped face and her blue eyes danced with excitement as they examined the Poke Balls behind the Professor. She wore a black, sleeveless turtleneck dress that extended to just above her knees along with white knee high boots. On her hands were white leather gloves and slung across her shoulder was a yellow messenger bag with a black Poke ball symbol on the flap.

"Ah, Julia, you're here," the Professor exclaimed. "Harry, this is Julia Greenleaf. She'll also be starting today."

"Nice to meet you," Harry smile.

"Hey there, handsome," Julia winked, causing Harry to blush. Professor Oak smiled at Harry's embarrassment and glanced at his wristwatch, frowning.

"Gary's late," he muttered. "Oh, well, why don't you two pick your Pokemon?"

Julia turned to Harry. "You can choose first," she said. "Since you were here first, I suppose it's only fair…"

"Very considerate of you, Julia," the Professor nodded. "Well, Harry, which one will you choose?"

Harry had been deliberating this decision for a long while. In Kanto, as far as Grass-types went, the Bulbasaur family was strongest. It would also give him an advantage over the first two gyms, since the Viridian Gym only accepted challengers with at least seven badges. Bulbasaur was also the most balanced of the three starters in terms of attack and defense. They were a modest species and mild mannered. Supposedly they were also the easiest to train.

Squirtle was also an option. It would give him an advantage over the first gym, but its versatility later on would be lackluster compared to other Water-types. Luckily, the Squirtle family made up for this with top-class defenses. Squirtle were known to be shy creatures, but very loyal to their trainers once trust has been established.

Finally, there was Charmander. It would be difficult to start with, considering it had a weakness to the first two gyms. However, later on, it would become the fastest of the three starters and be the strongest in terms of sheer attack power. Charmander and its evolutions were known for their confidence and were very prideful.

Any of the three would be a good choice, as they were all stronger than your average Pokémon and easy to train.

"Well, it was a tough decision," Harry admitted. "But in the end, I chose Charmander!"

With that, Harry picked up the Poke ball labeled with a small flame and released the Pokémon inside. What materialized was an orange lizard about two feet tall with a flame on the end of its tail.

"Charmander!" the lizard exclaimed. Harry knelt down in front of it.

"Hey, Charmander," Harry greeted. "I'm Harry, your new trainer."

"Char!" Charmander nodded before jumping up into Harry's arms, making sure not to burn him with its tail.

Julia smiled. "It looks like I can get the one I wanted after all!" she said as she took the Poke ball with a leaf label. She released the Pokemon, revealing a small, blue, dinosaur-like creature with a large green flower bulb on its back.

"Bulbasaur!" it said as it looked up at the girl.

"Hi, Bulbasaur!" Julia exclaimed as she hugged the small Seed Pokemon. "I'm your new trainer!"

Professor Oak smiled. "Good, now-"

"Yo, gramps!" Another voice cut him off. "I'm here!"

"You're late, Gary!" the Professor shouted back. "There's only one left!"

"What?" the voice demanded as a boy burst through the door. The boy had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a long sleeve indigo shirt with blue jeans and brown boots. Around his neck hung a green and yellow yin-yang necklace.

"The other two were taken by two trainers who were on time," the Professor explained, gesturing towards Harry and Julia. "Harry, this is my grandson Gary. He's been on vacation with my son and his wife. That's why you haven't met him before."

"Tsk, fine!" Gary growled, grabbing the last Poke ball. "I bet I still ended up with the best one of them all! I'll prove it too! Let's battle, right here and now. I'll take you both on!"

Julia glared at him. "Fine, we'll battle you!" she growled back at him.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Harry asked.

"No!" Gary and Julia shouted in unison.

"Honestly…" the Professor sighed. "Fine, if you want to battle, take it out back!"

Gary and Julia immediately went through the sliding glass door that led to the Professor's ranch. Harry followed them with his Charmander trailing behind him.

"Alright then," Gary grinned cockily. "Send out your Pokemon, I'll take them both on." He released his Pokémon. "Go, Squirtle!"

The Tiny Turtle Pokémon appeared on the field and glanced around nervously. Julia quickly sent out Bulbasaur in response. The Seed Pokemon stared down its opponent calmly. Harry looked at Charmander, who appeared to be eager to battle.

"All right then," Harry muttered. "Go, Charmander!"

Gary seemed to decide that it would be easier to go for Harry first. "Squirtle, use Tackle on Charmander!"

"Charmander, dodge it and use Ember!"

Squirtle charged forward towards Charmander, but the agile Lizard Pokemon sidestepped the turtle and let lose a small bolt of fire at the turtle.

"Counter with Bubble!" Gary shouted. The two attacks met in midair as two struggled for dominance. Squirtle was easily beginning to win due to its type advantage.

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed on Squirtle while it's distracted!" Julia commanded. "Then use Tackle!"

The Seed Pokémon shot a single seed at the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, which was immediately enveloped by vines that began sapping its strength. Squirtle was completely unprepared for the Tackle that followed and was knocked into Gary's arms.

"Squirtle!" Gary exclaimed. He pulled out its Poke Ball and returned it, not wanting it to get any more hurt on his first day as a trainer. "You did great, take a rest." He glanced up at the two victorious trainers before smirking. "Well looks like you two aren't so incompetent after all. You can take me on when you gang up on me!"

"Hey, you said you could take us both on and win!" Julia taunted. "You talk a big game but your battling says otherwise." She looked at Harry and winked. "We make a great team, don't we, sweetie?" Once more Harry blushed at her words.

"Very good," Professor Oak said from the doorway as the trainers returned their Pokémon.

"You guys got lucky this time," Gary declared. "Next time, I won't go so easy on you, so watch out! Gramps! Losers! Smell ya later!" With that said he rushed away to get started on his journey.

"Gary, wait!" the Professor shouted, but Gary was already out of earshot. "Oh, well, he'll figure it out sooner or later…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two devices and handed one to each of them; green for Julia and black for Harry. "These are your Pokedexes. They're like an electronic encyclopedia and will provide you with all the information I've gathered on the Pokemon you're likely encounter. If you observe anything on your travels, don't hesitate to add it to them! I'm always looking for new information."

Harry glanced at the new device in his hand. "So what else do these things do, besides being a high tech encyclopedia?" he asked curiously.

The Professor chuckled. "You're the first youngster to ask me that in a while!" he exclaimed approvingly. "Well, it provides extensive information on any caught Pokémon, detailing their stats, abilities and any known moves. You can also sync your Pokedex with others, so you can have the most up-to-date information. It also serves as your trainer's license and has an internal GPS which allows you to determine your location with just the press of a button. It can also be used to access the internet, given that there's a service within the area."

The Professor smiled before reaching into his pocket once again and pulling out several handfuls of minimized Poke Balls. "These are your Poke Balls, which you'll use to capture new Pokémon." The two trainers each took five and placed them in their bags.

"Now, Julia, you're heading to Viridian, are you not?" Oak asked.

"I am," the girl nodded. The Professor smiled mischievously.

"Why don't you and Harry go together?" he asked slyly. "You're both headed in the same direction and it's always more fun to travel with friends."

"Sounds like fun," Julia said with a grin that could only be described as devious. "I need to go say goodbye to my mom, so meet me at the hill on Route 1!"

With that, Julia ran off in the direction of the town.

"Ah, Harry, I almost forgot," the Professor exclaimed. "Follow me."

Harry cocked his head in curiosity as the Professor led him into the Pokémon storage room. The Professor scanned several rows of Poke Balls before finding the one he was looking for. He picked it up and handed it to Harry.

"Since you'll be observing Pokémon-Human relationships for me, I think you should take her," he said.

Harry took the Poke ball and released Pokemon inside. A furry brown cannon ball hit him in the chest as soon as the light finished materializing.

"Eevee!" Harry laughed as the Evolution Pokemon nuzzled him. "Looks like I'm your new trainer!"

"Vee!"

"Welcome to the team, Eevee," Harry said fondly. "Well, let's test this new Pokedex!"

He placed Eevee on a nearby countertop and quickly slipped the device out of his pocket. He lined the camera up with Eevee.

_Ping!_

Eevee – the Evolution Pokémon. It is currently known to have the potential to evolve into seven different Pokémon. The most common evolutions are Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon.

On the screen, several lines of information appeared.

_Gender: Female_

_Type: Normal_

_Ability: Adaptability_

_Known moves: Tackle, Return, Helping Hand, Shadow Ball, Wish_

"Nice moves, Eevee," Harry complimented. The small brown Pokémon puffed out its chest at his words as she purred happily.

"You can also use the Pokedex on a Poke Ball containing a Pokémon," the Professor explained.

Harry quickly did so on Charmander's Poke Ball.

_Ping!_

Charmander- the Lizard Pokémon. The flame on its tail represents its current health. It burns brightly when healthy and goes out upon the Pokémon's death.

_Gender: Male_

_Type: Fire_

_Ability: Blaze_

_Known moves: Scratch, Ember, Metal Claw, Belly Drum_

"Charmander's got great moves as well," Harry whistled.

The Professor nodded. "Yes, Metal Claw should help immensely with the first gym and Belly Drum should help make the attack stronger," he said. He smiled at Harry. "It's time. You have everything right? Potions? Credit card?"

"Yes, I've got everything," Harry nodded. "I'll give you a call once we've reached Viridian City."

"Well, good luck, Harry," Professor Oak said, patting him on the shoulder. Harry smiled, recalled Eevee and waved as he left the lab and chuckled as he saw an embarrassed Gary being given his Pokedex by one of Professor Oak's assistants along with a lecture on patience.

After leaving and walking down the rather lengthy steps to the Oak estate, he saw a rather large crowd gathering with banners that said 'Go Gary!'. A group of girls was also there and seemed to be cheer leading, as they kept repeating repeating "Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!"

Harry rolled his eyes and began making his way to Route 1. As he expected, Julia was already there waiting for him.

"This is it," she said with a smile. "The start of our journey."

"It is," Harry agreed. "Let's make it a good one."

"Agreed," Julia nodded. "Well, let's go!"

That said, and with a new partner in tow, Harry ran off into his new life in the world of Pokémon.

**Okay, wow. I just wanna say thank you to everyone who either followed, favorite, or reviewed this story. And yes, I am just copy and pasting Auriansmule's version for the first five chapters. By the way, once all five original chapters are up, do not expect that many updates for three reasons. 1. I am in 9****th**** grade this year, and will probably have a lot of homework. 2. I haven't seen the original Pokémon series in a VERY long time, and I was going to have Harry and Julia travel with Ash, Misty, and Brock. 3. I am currently using my mom's laptop because of the fact that my keyboard is acting really funky. And my mom's laptop is currently on its last legs. Okay, with that out of the way, I would like to do two things. First is a shout out to my friend Kyouyalover. And Second, I meant that it is going to be in the Pokémon world where Harry's magic makes the extreme gear. If you vote yes, I will also have it make an Arc of the Cosmos, and it will be a Special kind of flying gear, one where it can fly long periods of time. mainstreet52, I will try my best to make it that. BlueRoseMidnight, thank you for pointing that out to me.**

'**Kay Guys, Ciao. :D**


	3. New Friends Just Arrived, with a Battle!

"All right…" Julia said as she examined her Pokedex. "Pokedex says that Viridian City is just twenty minutes away."

Harry nodded as he checked the time. It was late morning, nearly nine o'clock. "It's weird," Harry commented. "We've been walking for about twenty minutes now, but there haven't seen any wild Pokémon. Isn't Route 1 supposed to be filled with them?"

Julia nodded. "I found that strange too," she said. "Maybe we should be actively looking for them?"

"Maybe not," Harry said as he saw the rustling of several nearby bushes. Out of the brush stepped a small brown and beige bird with black markings around its eyes.

"Pid?" it cocked its head at the two trainers curiously.

"It's a Pidgey!" Julia exclaimed. Harry examined it with his Pokedex.

_Ping!_

**Pidgey – the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying-types, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Trainer to test his or her Pokémon's skills.**

"I guess we have to capture it for more information," Harry said as the screen of his Pokedex remained blank besides a photo of the Tiny Bird Pokémon and its typing.

"This is perfect," Julia said. "Bulbasaur, come on out!"

In a flash, the Seed Pokémon appeared and stared at its new opponent curiously.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" The small dinosaur charged forward and slammed into Pidgey, sending the bird reeling. The Tiny Bird Pokemon quickly righted itself and glared at Bulbasaur. With a caw, it began flapping its wings.

"That looks like a Gust attack!" Harry warned.

"Bulbasaur!" Julia exclaimed worriedly as the super-effective attack struck Bulbasaur. "Use Leech Seed!"

Julia's Pokémon shot a seed out of its bulb, but the strong winds simply blew it back into the bushes.

"Eevee, Bulbasaur could use a hand!" Harry exclaimed as he threw the Poke Ball between the two battling Pokémon.

"An Eevee?" Julia exclaimed in surprise.

"Vee!" the Normal-type cried eagerly.

"Eevee, use Return!" Eevee let out a cry as it charged forward while being enveloped in a pink glow. Pidgey cried out in pain as the Evolution Pokémon crashed into it. "Use Wish, then Helping Hand!"

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

Eevee hummed as she made a wish, causing her to glow silver. Bulbasaur sent its vines forth and began lashing out at Pidgey with the aid of Eevee's Helping Hand.

"Julia, go for it!" Harry urged.

"All right," Julia said as she enlarged an empty ball. "Poke Ball, go!"

Julia hurled the Poke Ball at the weakened bird, enveloping it in a red light as soon as the ball made contact. In a flash, the Pidgey was sucked into the device and landed on the ground. The Poke Ball shook several times, with the party watching anxiously. Finally, after several more shakes, the ball clicked, signifying capture.

Julia let out a cheer as she rushed forward to pick up her newly capture Pokémon. Harry patted Eevee on the head as she trotted over to him, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Great job, Eevee," Harry said fondly. "Return."

Bulbasaur began glowing silver as Eevee's Wish came true. The Seed Pokémon hummed in contentment as it was healed.

Julia released Pidgey in a flash of white light. The small Pokémon stared up at her warily before cooing. Julia knelt down to its level with a smile. "Hi, Pidgey, I'm Julia."

Pidgey cooed at her once again. Harry walked over with Bulbasaur. "How's Pidgey doing?"

"She should be fine," Julia smiled as she sprayed a Potion over Pidgey's injuries. Harry took this chance to scan her with his Pokedex.

_Gender: Female_

_Type: Normal/Flying_

_Ability: Tangled Feet_

_Known moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Roost_

"Nice, Roost will be useful," Harry commented. "Her father must have known it."

"That's what I figured," Julia nodded. She returned Pidgey and stood up to face Harry. "Now where'd you get that Eevee?"

"Professor Oak gave her to me," Harry explained. "She was the very first Pokémon I had contact with and I'm pretty attached to her, so the Professor let me take her with me."

Julia smiled. "I see, I've got a similar story," she admitted as she took out a Poke Ball. With a tap, she revealed her other Pokémon to a surprised Harry.

"Poli!" as small Pokémon exclaimed. It resembled a blue, spherical tadpole. It had large eyes, a pink mouth and long mostly transparent tail. Its most defining feature was a swirl on its stomach.

Harry wasted no time in scanning it for information.

_Ping!_

**Poliwag – the Tadpole Pokémon. It prefers swimming to walking on land, as its tail is very powerful, making for a strong swimmer. The swirl on its stomach is different on each Poliwag.**

_Gender: Male_

_Type: Water_

_Ability: Water Absorb_

_Known moves: Hypnosis, Water Gun, Rain Dance, Protect_

"He was bred from my father's Poliwrath," Julia told him as she returned her Pokémon. "He was my playmate when I was growing up." She smiled, seeming to be getting lost in a memory. "He would always use Water Gun on me whenever I was having a temper tantrum and Hypnosis whenever I had trouble sleeping at night."

"Well it looks like you're all set for the first gym," Harry said dryly. "A Grass _and_ a Water-type? Meanwhile, Charmander, Eevee and I are sure to have a _great_ time with all those Rock-types…"

Julia giggled at his (almost) pout. "If it makes you feel any better, it will _really _impress me if you manage to win," she said with a wink.

Harry blushed slightly. "L-Let's get moving. Viridian City's not too far…"

And so Harry began making his way towards Viridian with a giggling Julia trailing behind him. After roughly twenty more minutes of walking, the duo had finally reached Viridian City.

The city was huge, and beautiful. The trees lining the streets gave the impression of being painted in green. Luckily for them, the Pokémon Center was on the outskirts of the city, and according to Harry's GPS; the Gym, school and Poke Mart resided in the downtown area.

As they entered the center, Harry took a glance around. The floors were made of an elegant green marble and were polished to a near perfect sheen. The walls were painted pink and along it, various PCs sat ready for use.

Julia immediately approached the counter, where a kind-looking woman with pink hair and a nurse's cap stood.

"Welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon Center," the woman said sweetly. "I'm Nurse Joy. I haven't seen you two around here before."

"We're new trainers," Harry supplied. "This is my first time in Viridian as well."

"Then let me be the first to welcome you to the Evergreen City," Joy said with a smile. "If you'd like, I can heal your Pokémon for you."

"That'd be great," Julia said gratefully. "That'll give us time to head downtown for some supplies before we head back out."

Harry and Julia handed the nurse their Pokémon and exited the Center discussing their next course of action.

"We need to stock up on supplies for the trip through the forest," Harry said as he went over the GPS. "The Pokedex says that it's take us at least a day and a half to get through the Viridian Forest."

Julia nodded. "There's bound to be a lot of Bug and Poison-types there," she commented. "We'll need lots of Antidotes and Potions."

After about fifteen minutes of searching the streets, the duo finally found the Poke Mart. Its front shelves were lined with Potions, Antidotes and Paralyze Heals.

While Julia began gathering a supply of recovery items, Harry went to the back of the store, where the more mundane things such as cooking sets and backpacks were located. He quickly assessed that they would need at least one pot and one pan. He decided on a small set and got a larger backpack to accommodate them.

After gathering what he wanted to buy, Harry made his way to the counter, where he paid for them with the credit card that Professor Oak gave him to fund his 'research'.

He found Julia waiting for him outside and the two made their way back to the Pokémon Center.

"Welcome back," Nurse Joy greeted them. "Your Pokémon have been fully healed."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Julia nodded as they retook their Pokémon.

"You're welcome," the Pokémon Nurse replied. "We nurses will always be here if you need us, but do try and be careful with your Pokémon."

"We will," Harry promised her. With a wave the two left the center and began making their way towards the gateway to the Viridian Forest… or at least tried to.

"Hey, losers!" a familiar, cocky voice called out to them. Harry and Julia turned in surprise to see Gary smirking at them, his hands in his pockets.

"Gary?" Harry asked in surprise.

"It's about time you got here!" the spiky haired boy taunted them. Harry blinked before remembering. Not five minutes after they had started on the road to Viridian, Gary and his band of cheerleaders had passed them on a sleek red convertible. Gary had, of course, taken the opportunity to yell 'Later, losers!'

"Ugh, what do you want, Gary?" Julia asked distastefully.

Gary glared at her. "Well!" he exclaimed, appearing ruffled. "I was just saying 'hi' but it looks like you don't want to make small talk."

"She's just being impatient," Harry tried to diffuse the growing animosity between the two of them. "She wanted to hurry and get to Pewter City."

"You? Go to Pewter? Ha!" Gary scoffed at them. "You two losers would be lucky to survive a day in the forest with those weak Pokémon of yours."

"If I recall correctly," Julia said coolly. "Our Pokémon beat yours in our last battle."

Gary glared at her once more. "That was before, but this is now." He said challengingly. "Let's have a battle. Two on two this time!"

"Fine," Harry sighed. He unclipped a Poke Ball from his belt as the other two trainers did the same. Gary smirked at them as he threw his Poke Balls into the air. In a flash of light, Squirtle and a Pidgey appeared. Julia and Harry wasted no time in following his move.

"Charmander, it's on you!"

"Bulbasaur, help me out!"

"Squirtle, use Water Gun on Bulbasaur!" Gary ordered. "Pidgey, use Gust!"

"Charmander, use Belly Drum!"

"Bulbasaur, take the hits!"

"What?" Harry and Gary exclaimed. Bulbasaur braced itself as the Water and Flying-type attacks connected. As the stream of water subsided, the Seed Pokémon stood panting and glaring at his opponents.

Suddenly he began glowing green. "What is that?" Harry asked in confusion. He lifted his Pokedex at Bulbasaur.

**Overgrow – Bulbasaur's special ability drastically increases the power of its Grass-type moves after being severely weakened.**

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to grab Pidgey!" Julia ordered. Bulbasaur let out a fierce cry as its vines lashed forward and wrapped around the Tiny Bird Pokémon. "Now slam it into Squirtle!" The two Pokémon let out a cry of pain as Bulbasaur used Pidgey as a bludgeoning tool against the Tiny Turtle Pokémon.

"Charmander, use Metal Claw on Pidgey!"

Charmander surged forward and leapt, using Squirtle's head as a stepping stool and launched upward into the air. With its claws glowing silver, the Lizard Pokémon slashed through an already weakened Pidgey and dropped it to the ground. "Pidgey!" Gary shouted worriedly. "Return!" He quickly turned back to his remaining Pokémon. "Squirtle, Water Gun on Charmander!"

"Charmander, use Metal Claw to deflect it!"

A burst of water shot out from Squirtle's mouth towards the orange lizard. Charmander quickly raised a glowing claw in front of it and shielding it from the brunt of the assault.

"Use Ember on Squirtle!"

"Squirtle, dodge it and use Bubble!"

Charmander shot another flame at the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, but the small blue Pokemon leapt out of the way and sent a wave of bubbles towards Charmander.

"Use Ember to get rid of them!"

As Charmander used Ember to clear the field of bubbles, Julia was ordering Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to grab Squirtle!" The Seed Pokémon's vines surged forward and wrapped around the surprised turtle. "Now send it towards Charmander!"

"BULBA!" the Seed Pokémon shouted as it flung the Tiny Turtle Pokémon towards the orange lizard.

"Charmander, get ready!" Harry ordered as the turtle was sent flying towards his Pokémon. "Now use Ember!"

The Lizard Pokémon let out a stream of fire at the turtle. Squirtle cried out in pain at the point blank attack. As the flames subsided, Squirtle was revealed to have fainted, its eyes replaced by swirls.

"Squirtle!" Gary exclaimed as he rushed to his fallen Pokémon. "Are you all right?" The turtle slowly blinked up at him and nodded weakly.

"Squirt…" it muttered sadly.

"Hey, it's okay," he said softly. "You did great. Take a good rest." With that said, he recalled his Pokémon.

"Great job, Charmander!" Harry exclaimed as Charmander beamed proudly. Harry quickly sprayed several Potions on the orange lizard. "You deserve a rest, return!"

After recalling Charmander he turned to see Julia doing the same with Bulbasaur. Afterwards, she stood and gave him a smile. "Great job," she winked.

"You're _really_ good, Julia," Harry said in amazement. "You knew those attacks would activate Overgrow, didn't you?"

"I learned it from watching my father battle," Julia explained to him. "You could say he's a pretty powerful trainer."

"It sounds like your father has inspired you a lot," Harry said, somewhat downtrodden. Julia picked up on it immediately.

"You okay?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine," he quickly put on a smile. "I think I'd like to meet your father some day."

Julia smiled. "Maybe you will," she said with a playful wink. "But _only_ if you become a powerful trainer, got it?"

"Hey, losers!" Gary barked, bringing their attention back to him. "You won this time, but you won't win the next time we battle. I'll train hard and beat you!" He gave them a mock salute and walked off with a "Smell ya later!"

"I really don't like that guy," Harry said dryly as Gary ran off in the direction of the forest.

"According to our Professor Oak, Gary and I have been rivals since we were babies," Julia supplied. "So he's always been trying to outdo me. My mom said that it's completely natural, considering whom our fathers are."

"Your fathers must have been _big_ rivals then," Harry said offhandedly.

Julia smiled mysteriously. "You have _no_ idea," she muttered. She tugged on Harry's arm. "Come on, we have to get to Pewter! We can't let Gary get ahead of us!"

"You're right," Harry nodded as he adjusted his jacket. "Let's go!"

**Current Party**

**Harry**

_Charmander – Male_

_Eevee – Female_

**Julia**

_Bulbasaur – Male_

_Poliwag – Male_

_Pidgey - Female_

**Sorry, but I forgot to mention that since all of you Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed, that I would post TWO chapters. Also, every sixth chapter will be a look into the Wizarding World. Also, there will be Ron and Dumbledore bashing. If you want to know why the bashing, just PM me. 'Kay guys, Ciao. :D**


	4. A Samurai's Pride

**Okay, I have been getting so many followers and story favorites that I just HAD to update this today. Plus, I FINALLY got started on watching the old Pokémon series today. By the way, the wizarding world scene will take me some time to plan and write out, so expect it by the tenth chapter. Now, if anybody flames me, I will set my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh monsters on you, like Kuriboh. BEHOLD THE CUTENESS AND FLUFFINESS OF MY KURIBOH! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may pop up, so far including Harry Potter, Pokémon, and maybe Sonic the Hedgehog.**

Harry grunted as he tripped over a tree root that was cleverly hidden among the leaves on the forest floor.

"Ugh", he groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I hate the forest."

"You should watch where you re going, clumsy," Julia said as she struggled not to laugh at Harry's irate expression.

"Not funny," Harry muttered, seeing her amused expression.

"It's pretty funny from up here," she replied, sticking her tongue out before laughing.

"Oh, yeah?" Harry growled as he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled, sending her falling onto her rear with a small _eep_!

"Now _that_ wasn't funny," Julia grumbled, picking leaves out of her hair.

"It's pretty funny from down here," Harry said teasingly.

"Haha, fine, the brunette said. You've proven your point." She stood, dusting her dress off before checking her Pokedex. "Well, we've been traveling for about two hours now."

Harry stood and checked his Pokedex as well. It was nearly noon already. As though to clarify this, his stomach let out a growl.

"Heh," Harry laughed in embarrassment. "Lunchtime?"

"All right," Julia agreed in amusement. She reached into her bag and pulled out a large pink blanket. With a flick of her wrist she unfolded it and spread it out over the forest floor.

Harry reached into his own backpack and pulled out five silver bowls meant for Pokémon food and poured an equal amount for all of them. "Okay everyone, lunch is served!"

With a tap of his fingers, he released Charmander and Eevee emerged. The two wasted no time in digging into their share of the food as Julia released Bulbasaur, Poliwag and Pidgey.

Julia handed him a container wrapped in a blue handkerchief. "Here, my Mom made it when I told her that I would be traveling with a friend."

Harry grinned, placing his store-bought ham sandwich back into his bag to be eaten later. "Wow, thanks!" he exclaimed as he took the container. He carefully un-wrapped it and opened the small box to reveal several foods he had never seen before. "Er, what _are_ these?"

Julia giggled. "What you ve never had a _bento_ before?" she asked and quickly began pointing out several items to a confused Harry.

Meanwhile, Eevee was enjoying her lunch with her new best friend, Pidgey.

(_...and so then, he was all, like, Jerk, please! I'm Spear freakin ROW!_ ) Pidgey finished her tale, causing Eevee to burst into a fit of giggles while Poliwag jumped up in down in excitement. Bulbasaur and Charmander simply did their best to drown out the mind numbing girl-talk with their discussion of the future and evolution.

_(I can't wait to evolve,_) the orange lizard said cockily. (_Harry and me'll be unstoppable!_)

Bulbasaur rolled his eyes. _(I suppose the thought of evolution is exciting,_) he said calmly.

_(I'll destroy Squirtle the next time I see her,_) Charmander exclaimed, practically dancing in anticipation.

_(Really?_) Bulbasaur asked slyly. _(Because it looked like she was going to beat you until I stepped in._)

Charmander glared at his Grass-type counterpart until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

_(Hey, what the heck is that?_) he asked seeing a Pokémon not too far away. (_Wait a minute... It's eating our food!_)

Bulbasaur quickly turned to see a yellow Pokémon eating out of the unguarded food canister. (_Thief_!) the Seed Pokémon exclaimed.

_(I'll get it,_) Charmander growled as he charged at the unknown Pokemon, his claws glowing silver. The Pokémon seemed to notice the incoming attack and hurled the food canister into Charmander's face before leaping into the bushes, chuckling mischievously. _(Ugh, it got away..._) Charmander muttered as he peeled the canister off of his face.

"Charmander, what do you think you're doing!"

(_Uh oh..._)

Harry looked down at his nervous Pokémon, un-amused.

"Charmander, you can't just steal food from the canister," Harry berated, seeing that a significant portion of the food had disappeared. "It's not fair to the others. You shouldn't be greedy."

"Charmander, char char!" the orange lizard exclaimed frantically as he pointed at the bushes.

"Don't try to pin the blame on someone else," Harry said sternly. Bulbasaur quickly strode over.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" the Seed Pokémon nodded at the bushes frantically.

"What's going on?" Julia asked curiously as she came over.

Harry watched as both Bulbasaur and Charmander gestured towards the bushes. He quickly brushed passed them and began searching. After a few minutes of finding nothing, he returned to their resting spot and returned to see two anxious Starter Pokémon.

"I didn't find anything," Harry said sternly. "Well, wha-"

"EEVEE!" came his other Pokémon's offended cry. Harry spun around to see Eevee, Pidgey and Poliwag glaring at a small yellow Pokémon that was stealing her food. The Pokémon had long, black-tipped ears and a red spot on each of its cheeks. It also had a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Harry quickly raised his Pokedex at the unknown Pokémon.

_Ping_!

**Pikachu - the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings.**

"A Pikachu?" Julia exclaimed. "I thought they lived deep in the forest and away from humans!"

The Pikachu looked at them before sticking its tongue out. "Pika!" it taunted as it took a great leap into the bushes.

"Char Charmander!" the Fire-type shouted furiously as he chased after it.

"Charmander, wait!" Harry exclaimed. He quickly charged into the forest after his Pokémon.

Harry made it into a small clearing to see Charmander and Pikachu staring each other down. "All right, you thief," Harry said firmly. "No more games."

"Pika," the Mouse Pokémon said, grinning wickedly as it began glowing a dark brown.

**Nasty Plot - This move will increase the power of a Pokémon's special type attacks.**

Sparks began flickering off of Pikachu's cheeks before they lashed out towards Charmander, causing the Lizard Pokémon to cry out in pain.

"Charmander, fight back with Ember!"

The orange Pokémon shot out a small bolt of fire at the electric mouse, but the yellow Pokémon simply avoided it, yawning slightly.

"That's one fast mouse," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Pikapikapikapikapikapika..." the Mouse Pokemon began charging at Charmander, its body enveloped in a ball of electricity.

"Charmander, use SmokeScreen!" Harry shouted. The lizard opened its mouth a great plumes of black smoke began billowing out, enveloping the field and lowering visibility. "We've got to find a way around those electric attacks... Use Belly Drum!"

Suddenly a yellow blur leapt out of the smoke cloud. The Mouse Pokémon became enveloped in a yellow glow as sparks began gathering near its cheeks. "Piiiiiiikaaaaaaa"

**Charge - This move will power up the next Electric-type attack the Pokémon uses.**

_'Crap_' Harry thought in a panic. He spotted a large branch nearby and thought back to a time he had seen a large tree being struck by lightning in a neighbor's yard back in Surrey. "Charmander, grab that branch and stick it into the ground!"

Charmander wasn't sure why he was gardening at a time like this, but followed Harry's instructions nonetheless. "Quick, get behind it!"

"CHUUUUUU!" the Mouse Pokémon let off a stream of electricity at Charmander. The Lizard Pokémon braced for impact, but was surprised as the electricity was drawn to the branch it had stuck into the ground, shielding it from the attack.

"Pii?" the Electric-type cocked its head in confusion.

"Now's our chance, Charmander!" Harry shouted. "Use Metal Claw!"

"CHAR!" the Lizard Pokemon charged forward while Pikachu was distracted and slashed at it with glowing claws.

"Chaa!" the mouse cried out in pain.

"Finish it off with Ember!"

"Chaaaaaaaar!" Charmander whipped up a stream of fire, slamming Pikachu into a tree.

_'This is my chance!'_ Harry thought. He quickly enlarged a Poke Ball. "Pikachu, you're mine!" Harry declared as he hurled the red and white orb at the weakened Electric-type. Pikachu winced slightly as the ball made contact and drew it in.

Both Harry and Charmander watched nervously as the ball shook furiously. Finally, after several more shakes, the ball stilled; Pikachu was too tired to fight on.

Slowly, a grin crept onto Harry s face. "All right!" he cheered. "We just made our first catch!"

"Charmander!" the Lizard Pokémon exclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest.

Harry quickly tapped the Poke Ball and released Pikachu from its confinement. The Mouse Pokémon panted heavily as it looked up at him with grudging respect.

"Hello, Pikachu," Harry said softly. "I'm Harry and this is Charmander."

"Chu..." the mouse muttered. "Pika..."

"Don't worry," Harry said as he sprayed several Potions over his Pokémon s wounds. "I'll take care of you the best I can."

"Char," the orange lizard extended a hand at the mouse. Pikachu stared at it for several seconds before extending its own paw and the two made amends.

Harry smiled as he brought out his Pokedex.

_Gender: Male_

_Type: Electric_

_Ability: Static_

_Known moves: Nasty Plot, Thundershock, Volt Tackle, Charge, Iron Tail_

"You know Iron Tail?" Harry asked in surprise. Pikachu nodded and charged at a tree. He performed a flip and slammed into the tree with a glowing tail, sending shock waves throughout the area. "Excellent!"

"Hey, Harry!" Julia's voice rang through the clearing as she finally caught up with them. The brunette girl was covered in leaves and grass as she stood there had an irritated look on her face, dragging their things behind her. Eevee was on her shoulder looking just as ruffled. "All right, where is that rat? I'm gonna kill it. Look at my dress, it's filthy!"

She sent a glare their way when she saw that they were trying hard not to laugh. "Its not funny!" she snapped. "This was a gift from my mom!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you kill my Pokémon," Harry chuckled.

"Huh?" the girl questioned. She then saw Pikachu standing at Harry's side and a Poke Ball in the boy's hand.

"Pika?" the mouse asked, cocking his head innocently. He ran over, jumping onto Julia's other shoulder and rubbed his face against hers. "Chaaa..."

Julia's face softened immediately. "Oh, I can't stay angry with you," she muttered as she scratched it behind the ear.

"Looks like Pikachu knows what he's doing," Harry said in amusement. "All right, let's get moving again. The sooner we get out of the forest, the better. Especially since we're low on Pokémon food." He said this with a glare at the Mouse Pokémon, who merely stuck his tongue out at him.

"All right..." Julia sighed as she picked leaves off of her dress and out of her hair. "I could really use a bath too... I can't wait until we get to Pew - Harry, behind you!"

Harry spun around, only to find a katana at his throat. "Whoa, what the heck?"

A boy his age dressed in full samurai garb held the sword against his throat as he stared at Harry. "Are you a trainer from the town of Pallet?"

"Y-Yeah, who's asking?" Harry demanded.

"Char!" Charmander growled and was quickly joined by his other Pokemon.

''I have found you at last.."

"Who do you think you are?" Julia demanded angrily. "Are you some kind of bandit or something?"

"I am no thief!" the boy denied as he sheathed his katana. "I am a trainer such as yourselves. I was recently defeated by a Squirtle under the ownership of a boy from Pallet. He told me that there were several other trainers from Pallet that would be easy opponents and by the looks of things, it appears he was right."

"Say what now?" Harry demanded, feeling a vein popping up on his head.

"Well that's random," Julia muttered. "How did you find us anyway?"

"I merely followed the gigantic plume of smoke," Samurai replied simply. "You are lucky you did not attract a swarm of Beedrill with your careless battling."

"Careless, huh?" Harry asked, quickly growing irritated by this boy.

"How about a battle then," Julia suggested with a smirk. "We'll show you just how careless we are."

"Very well then," Samurai agreed. "I shall face each of you individually in a one on one battle. You are obviously weak, so I shall battle the girl first."

Harry could see that his Pokémon were also getting quite angry with the boy and his snide comments. Pikachu was still too tired after his battle with Charmander. Eevee was ready to go, but Charmander appeared the most aggravated. Its pride had been wounded by Samurai's words.

"You want to battle him, Charmander?" Harry asked. The Lizard Pokemon nodded eagerly. "We'll see what kind of Pokémon he has and decide then. For now, Pikachu, Eevee, return!"

Samurai quickly chose his Pokémon. "Caterpie, go!"

Out came a green and yellow worm-like creature with pink antennae appeared in the center of the clearing.

"All right then," Julia muttered. "Pidgey, you're up!"

"Caterpie, use String Shot!"

"Blow it away with Gust," Julia said.

A white substance flew out of Caterpie's mouth, only for it to be easily blown away by Pidgey's Gust attack.

"You'll have to try better than that," Julia said with a smile. Samurai grit his teeth.

"Use Tackle!"

"Quick Attack!" Julia ordered. With blinding speed, Pidgey flew forward and slammed into Caterpie before its Tackle made contact.

"When did Pidgey learn Quick Attack?" Harry muttered.

Caterpie let out a cry as it slammed into a tree. "Caterpie!" Samurai shouted worriedly.

Suddenly the Bug-type began glowing a blinding white that illuminated the entire clearing. "No way!" Harry shouted as he squinted through the light. "It's evolving?"

The glow finally subsided to reveal a green cocoon with a face. "Excellent, Metapod!" Samurai cheered.

"Pidgey, end it with a Quick attack!"

"Harden!"

Pidgey once again flew at the Bug-type at tremendous speed, but the Cocoon Pokémon had already turned rock hard and sent the bird reeling upon impact.

"Good, now use Bug Bite!"

Metapod, showing surprising agility leapt up at Pidgey and began gnawing at her, sending the bird into a small panic. "Pidgey, use Quick Attack to get it off!"

The Tiny Bird Pokémon began flying around in circles so quickly it left after images. Metapod held on for as long as it could, but was finally thrown off by the g-force created by the Tiny Bird Pokémon.

"Use Gust to end it!"

At Julia's command, the brown bird began flapping her wings at great speed, sending great gales of winds at the weakened Bug-type and sending it into a tree. Metapod slowly slid down the tree and onto the floor with swirly eyes.

"Metapod!" Samurai exclaimed. "Return!"

"Great job, Pidgey!" Julia cheered as the Tiny Bird Pokémon flew around her happily.

Samurai slowly turned to her and bowed. "Very well, you have defeated me..."

"Then I guess it's my turn," Harry said as he switched places with Julia.

"Yes," Samurai nodded. "But I warn you, my last Pokémon is my most powerful! Pinsir, to battle!"

Before him, a giant brown creature appeared. It looked very aggressive and the giant pincers on its head simply amplified its dangerous appearance.

Harry wasted no time in scanning it for information.

_Ping_!

**Pinsir - the Stag Beetle Pokémon. This Pokémon is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe weighing twice its weight with its horns and lift it easily. Its pincers are strong enough to shatter thick logs.**

"That sounds like trouble..." Harry muttered. "You think you can handle it, Charmander?"

"Char!" the Lizard Pokémon nodded as it stepped forward.

"A type advantage means nothing!" Samurai said arrogantly. "You cannot defeat me! Pinsir charge and use Vice Grip!"

"We'll see about that!" Harry shouted. "Charmander, you've got to stay away from those pincers. Use Ember!"

The orange lizard fired off a bolt of flames at the charging Bug-type, but the larger Pokémon kept charging despite it. Pinsir grabbed at Charmander, but the Lizard Pokémon shuffled just out of reach and fired another Ember.

"Pinsir, use Revenge!"

"Charmander, SmokeScreen!" Harry ordered. Pinsir attempted to ram into Charmander, but was met with a giant plume of smoke as Charmander disappeared behind a smoke screen.

"You hide like a coward!" Samurai shouted. "Pinsir, find Charmander and use Seismic Toss!"

"And you act like a fool by doing nothing but attack!" Harry countered. "Charmander, use Belly Drum, then Metal Claw!"

Suddenly, Charmander appeared out of the smoke behind Pinsir and slashed through it. Pinsir attempted to grab Charmander, but the Lizard had already vanished back in the smoke.

Samurai grit his teeth. "Pinsir, try Vice Grip again!"

"Charmander, Ember!"

As Pinsir began flailing around in an attempt to grab Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon fired bolts of flame from every direction as it circled the larger Pokemon.

"All right, Charmander, time to end it!" Harry finally shouted. "Give it everything you've got!"

For one final time, Charmander leapt out of the flames right in front of Pinsir. The Bug-type tried in vain once more to grab hold of the lizard, but Charmander ducked underneath its pincers.

Finally Charmander opened its mouth, sending a wave of flames out at point blank range... only this time, the flames were a bright blue and gold.

"What the...?" Harry muttered.

"Harry, that's Dragon Rage!" Julia exclaimed from the sidelines.

Pinsir roared in pain as the attack sent it flying into a tree, unconscious. "Pinsir!" Samurai cried. The boy ran towards his fallen Pokemon. "You did your best and that's all I can ask..."

"Great job, Charmander!" Harry cried as the orange lizard let out a triumphant shout. He quickly recalled him. "Take a rest, because you've certainly earned it!"

"Alas, thrice I have been defeated by trainers from the town of Pallet," Samurai said with a sigh. "And each battle was more challenging than the last."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Julia said.

"I just hope we can get out of this forest without any further incidents," Harry sighed.

"If you wish, I can show you towards a path that should lead you out of the forest," Samurai offered. "Consider it a thank you for a great battle as well as an apology for my harsh words."

"That'd be brilliant," Harry exclaimed, finally smiling at the boy.

Just twenty minutes later, Samurai had led them to a small dirt road that wove through the maze-like forest.

"Simply follow this path and it shall lead you safely through the forest," the boy told them.

"Thanks," Harry nodded at him.

"Oh!" Julia exclaimed. "There should be one more trainer from Pallet coming through here. You should try your luck against him."

"Perhaps I will," Samurai said. "All trainers from the town of Pallet seem to be talented and strong."

"Maybe," Julia replied with a giggle. "Just don't underestimate him based on what you see."

"I shall face him with everything I have," Samurai nodded. "Farewell, friends. Perhaps the fates will be kind enough to allow our paths to cross once again some day."

"Just be ready to lose again when we do meet," Harry smirked. Samurai smirked back at him.

"I think not, for next time, I shall be the victor!" he called as he walked away in the opposite direction towards Viridian.

"Well, let's get moving," Harry suggested, glancing at the Pokedex's GPS. "We're still quite a ways from Pewter, but we should get there by noon or early afternoon tomorrow."

"Then let's hurry," Julia urged as she began pushing Harry down the path. "We can't let Gary get ahead of us! Pewter City, here we come!"

And so the two pushed on towards the rocky city, where their first gym battle awaited and their first true step towards the Indigo League.

**Okay, the answers on the poll are as follows: Yes-2; No-2. Now , if anyone wants me to put in a character from Harry Potter or a Pokémon region that Ash will go to, just PM me. Whoever sends in the character that I like the best, I will put in said character. Also, I WILL NOT have Harry's Pikachu evolve, and, I will give Harry and Julia Pokémon from other regions. Which Pokémon they will get is my little secret. (Smirks Evilly) I WILL NEVER TELL! NEVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR! Plus, if anyone loves this story, then they should check out When a Phoenix Interferes by WizardGirl. It is rated M for those that would like to know. Also, I have challenges written, check them out. Alright, Ciao Everybody. :D**


	5. The Boulder Badge Battles

**Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't update this story until I had five honest reviews on my latest story, Harry Potter: Zero Gravity, but right now I am EXTREMELY HAPPY! You wanna know why? SOPA 2013 IS FAKE! I heard from MeggieBlack who is the author of Nina's Destiny, (awesome story by the way, you should read it), that a guy spread the rumor, and was arrested for it because it was false. I am SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW THAT I JUST GOTTA UPDATE! So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon on the fact that I am neither British or Japanese.**

"So this is Pewter City, huh?" Harry muttered as he took in the sight of the stone city. He stepped onto a nearby bolder in order to get a better look.

"Not as big as Viridian," Julia noted. "But still _way _bigger than Pallet." She was about to step onto the bolder as well, but…

"Do you mind?" an aggravated voice asked, startling them. They glanced around frantically to find the source of the voice. "Down here!"

Harry looked down and saw an older man sitting in front of the boulder he was standing on. Although the man's beanie shaded his eyes from view, Harry could tell he was glaring at the young trainer.

"You're standing on my merchandise," the man grumbled.

"Huh?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The rock!"

Harry glanced at the boulder and did a double take. Slapped on top of the boulder was a tag that read _10,000P_.

"Err, sorry?" Harry offered weakly.

"Wait, you mean you sell… rocks?" Julia asked incredulously. The man nodded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," he replied. "Pewter City has always been known for rocks. Souvenirs, wanna buy some?"

"Err, no thanks," Harry muttered. "We're trying to travel light. We've still got to travel to at least eight gyms, and it's not like we have a fancy convertible to drive in…"

"You know that kid?!" the man suddenly shouted, causing Harry to jump back in surprise. "That punk trashed half my rocks with that car of his! He didn't even stop to apologize!"

"Sounds like Gary, alright…" Julia muttered, a bead of sweat falling down the side of her face. The man quickly regained his composure.

"So I take it you two just came out of the Viridian Forest?" he asked. At their nods, he continued. "Well you two must be worn out. Follow me. I'll take you to the Pokemon Center."

"Really? Thanks!" the raven-haired boy grinned. He turned to Julia. "I guess first impressions can be deceiving, he's a pretty nice guy."

"Oh, by the way," the man added. "That'll be a _5P _charge for standing on my rocks."

The two trainers face faulted.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Pokemon Center!" Nurse Joy greeted them as they walked through the front door.

Harry did a double take upon seeing her. "Nurse Joy…?" he muttered. That's right… Professor Oak had mentioned before that there were multiple Nurse Joys throughout the five regions.

"Their family reunions must be a real blast…" Julia muttered.

"By the look on your faces, this must be the second time you've met a Nurse Joy," the young nurse said in amusement.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's a little strange,"

Julia quickly elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be rude,"

Nurse Joy laughed. "Oh, its fine, I'm used to it," she smiled at them. "Now, would you like me to restore your Pokemon?"

"Yes, please," Julia nodded as they handed her their Poke Balls. "By the way, can we register for the Pokemon League here?"

"Why, yes, you can," Joy nodded. "I just need to see your Pokedex so I can register you." The two quickly did so and she inserted them inside a large computer behind the counter. "Let's see… rookie trainers Harry Potter and Julia Greenleaf of Pallet Town." She handed them back their Pokedexes. "There you are, you're all set up to gather badges and compete in the Indigo League."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." The two said in unison.

"Finally, our first step towards the Indigo League," Julia cheered.

"Now we just need to get eight badges," Harry nodded. "Which eight should be challenge?"

"The Big Eight," Julia replied immediately. "If we don't really challenge ourselves, we won't be ready for the Indigo League."

"The Big Eight, huh?" Harry muttered. The 'Big Eight' were the eight strongest gyms in the Kanto region. Every Gym Leader has a different team they use depending on how many badges the challenger possesses. If the challenger has no badges, the Gym Leader will use his or her weakest team.

However, if the challenger has seven badges, the Gym Leader will use their strongest team. Some gym leaders, however, will not accept challengers unless they have a certain number of badges. The Viridian Gym, for example, will only accept challengers with seven or more badges.

The Big Eight were meant to be challenged in a certain order that increased in difficulty as you progressed. They consisted of:

The Pewter City Gym Leader – Brock, who specializes in Rock-type Pokemon.

The Cerulean City Gym Leaders – the Sensational Sisters, who specialize in Water-type Pokemon.

The Vermillion City Gym Leader – Lt. Surge, who specializes in Electric-type Pokemon.

The Celadon City Gym Leader – Erika, who specializes in Grass-type Pokemon.

The Fuchsia City Gym Leader – Koga, who specializes in Poison-type Pokemon.

The Saffron City Gym Leader – Sabrina, who specializes in Psychic-type Pokemon.

The Cinnabar Island Gym Leader – Blaine, who specializes in Fire-type Pokemon.

And finally, the Viridian City Gym Leader – the mysterious Giovanni , supposedly the most powerful Gym Leader in Kanto, and specializes in Ground-type Pokemon.

"The Big Eight?" a voice scoffed. The two trainers turned to see Flint, the man from earlier approaching them. "So that means you're planning to take on Brock? Please, you don't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that," Julia glared at him. Flint chuckled before walking off to who knows where.

"Thank you for waiting," Nurse Joy called out to them. They turned to see her and Chansey carrying two trays of Poke Balls. "Your Pokemon are all patched up. Please, feel free to come back again at any time!"

"Thanks again," Harry nodded as he clipped his Poke Balls to his belt. "Well, what now?"

Julia glanced outside. "Brock is going to be pretty tough," she replied. "We should spend a few days training before we face him."

"Agreed," Harry nodded as he followed her outside.

"Brock is a Rock-type specialist," Harry said as he and Julia made their way into an empty field on the outskirts of the city. "Rock-type Pokemon are known for their high defensive abilities. Their attacks have some accuracy problems, but they can be very powerful if they manage to hit."

"The fact that I have two Pokemon with a type advantage will help me out a lot," Julia mused. "But I shouldn't just rely on that."

"Good," Harry nodded. He unclipped his Poke Balls from his belt and released his Pokemon. In a flash of light, Charmander, Eevee and Pikachu appeared. The appearance of Bulbasaur, Poliwag and Pidgey told him Julia had done the same.

"Alright, guys," Harry began. "Our first Gym battle will be in a few days." The Pokemon all cheered excitedly. "I know you're excited, but Brock is a Rock-type specialist, so we're going to need to training to take on Rock-types."

"I'm not sure who I'm going to be using for this battle, so I want to make sure you're all ready for it. Eevee, we're going to work on teaching you Iron Tail. I think Pikachu can help with that, right, buddy?" The Mouse Pokemon nodded. "Pikachu, I think we can work on teaching a new move or two."

Harry turned to his starter. "Charmander, we're going to try and master your Dragon Rage. You managed it against Samurai's Pinsir, but I noticed you haven't been able to do it since then." The orange Pokemon shuffled in embarrassment.

The black-haired boy noticed Julia leader her Pokmeon further away, to give them some space. "Alright, let's get to work!"

His Pokemon let out a cheer. And with that, their training began.

"So this is it?" Harry asked rhetorically as he stared at the stone-grey building in front of them. The girl beside him nodded.

"The Pewter Gym," she replied as she stepped forward and pushed against the large door. It swung open, revealing a pitch black room. The only light came from the afternoon sun beaming behind them.

"Hello?" Harry called as they stepped inside.

"Who goes there?" a voiced called out as a light suddenly turned on. The two trainers turned to see a teenage boy sitting upon a stone pedestal. He was tan-skinned with spiky brown hair. His eyes were very narrow, making it difficult to tell his eye color.

From his spot on the pedestal, he peered down at them in a contemplative manner.

"So you're Brock?" Julia asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"That I am," the boy nodded. "I take it you two are challengers?"

"That we are," Julia smirked. "I'm Julia, from Pallet Town, and this is Harry, also from Pallet Town."

"Is this your first Gym battle?" the spiky-haired boy asked. They nodded. "Very well, then," Brock said as he stood from his pedestal. "Who will face me first?"

"I will," Julia answered. Brock nodded and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the Gym lit up with dozens of lights, illuminating the entire room. The walls of the room slid upwards as a rocky field slid into place in the center of the room. Harry noticed a stairway leading up to a viewing balcony and made his way over. He patted Julia on the shoulder and gave an encouraging nod before leaving.

"We will use two Pokemon each," Brock announced as a referee made his way to the center of the field. Julia nodded and unclipped a Poke Ball from her waist.

"This is a battle between Julia Greenleaf of Pallet Town and Gym Leader Brock Harrison," the ref stated. "The challenger may substitute her Pokemon at any time, the Gym Leader may not. Trainers, release your Pokemon."

He hurled a Poke Ball centerfield, releasing what appeared to be a rock with a face and two arms.

"Geodude!" the Pokemon cried.

"Geodude, huh?" Harry muttered. "If I remember correctly, Geodude's both Rock and Ground."

Julia examined it with her Pokedex.

_Ping!_

**Geodude – the Rock Pokemon. It climbs mountains using only the power in its arms. When angry, this Pokemon will swing its powerful arms in a wild frenzy.**

"Alright, then," Julia took a breath to steady her nerves. "Poliwag, you're up!"

In a flash, the Tadpole Pokemon appeared opposite of Geodude.

The referee raised his flags. "Geodude vs. Poliwag: Begin!"

Brock took the first move. "Geodude, Tackle it!"

"Poliwag, Bubble before it gets close!"

The Rock Pokemon used its powerful arms to propel itself forward. In response, the small Water-type unleashed a stream of explosive bubbles. Geodude cried out in pain as the bubbles made weak explosions on making contact with him.

"Defense Curl followed by Rock Polish," Brock ordered. Geodude wrapped its arms around itself as it began glowing a silvery color.

"Quick, Poliwag, use Water Gun!"

"Dodge it!" As the stream of water began approaching the Rock Pokemon, it used its arms to leap high into the air.

"Now, Poliwag, jump after it and use Hypnosis!"

"What?"

The Tadpole Pokemon used its powerful tail to leap into the air after Geodude. The Rock-type made panicked motions as the Water-type appeared right in front of it. The swirl on Poliwag's stomach began spinning in a circle. Geodude watched, mesmerized as they both landed. A moment later, Geodude collapsed, fast asleep.

"Now finish it off with Water Gun." The Tadpole took a breath and unleashed a powerful stream of water at the sleeping Rock Pokemon, sending it flying backwards and smashing into a large boulder.

"No, Geodude!" Brock shouted, as the Rock Pokemon's eyes turned to swirls.

The referee raised his flag towards Julia. "Geodude is unable to battle. Poliwag wins!"

He raised his Poke Ball. "Return!" he said as he recalled his Pokemon. "You did great." He whispered.

"Good job, Poliwag!" Julia cheered as she hugged her small Water-type.

"Not bad, Julia!" Brock said. "But the real battle starts here! Onix, go!"

Harry gaped at the enormous Pokemon that appeared before them. "Not good," he muttered. "Onix are remarkably fast for their size."

Julia examined it with her Pokedex.

_Ping!_

**Onix – the Rock Snake Pokemon. It rapidly burrows through the ground at speeds of up to fifty miles per hour. The thunderous roar of its burrowing can be heard for miles.**

Poliwag looked intimidated by the sheer size of his opponent. "It's okay, Poliwag," Julia whispered soothingly. "I believe in you." The small Water-type steeled itself and nodded.

The ref once again raised his flag. "Onix vs. Poliwag: Begin!"

"Let's start strong!" Julia declared. "Hit it with a Water Gun!"

"Onix, dodge it!" Brock ordered. The Rock Snake moved with remarkable speed as it slid its great body across the rocky terrain.

"That's fast," Julia muttered. Poliwag began to chase after the Rock-type, but its stubby legs were unable to keep up with the speedy snake.

"Onix, Rock Tomb!" Brock shouted. Onix let out a roar as it used its tail to hurl boulders at Poliwag.

"Poliwag, use Water Gun to propel yourself and dodge!"

The Tadpole Pokemon positioned its mouth towards the ground and let loose a stream of water, sending it high into the air.

"Onix, Bind it." Brock said calmly. The giant Pokemon's tail wrapped itself around the small Water-type.

"No, Poliwag!" Julia shouted worriedly as her Pokemon let out a cry of pain.

"Now toss it!" Brock ordered. Onix obeyed and threw Poliwag into a large boulder. Poliwag slid to the ground, swirly-eyed.

"Poliwag is unable to battle!" The ref shouted, raising his flag towards Brock. "Onix wins!"

"Poliwag, return," Julia said sadly. "I'm sorry. You did great." She unclipped another Poke Ball from her waist. "Bulbasaur, show time!"

In a flash, the Seed Pokemon appeared. Bulbasaur raised an eyebrow as he calmly observed his opponent.

"Onix vs. Bulbasaur!" the ref stated. "Begin!"

"Onix, Tackle it!" Brock commanded.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip to launch yourself off the ground!" Julia ordered. The giant Rock-type flung itself at Bulbasaur at frightening speed, but the frog-like Seed Pokemon did as commanded and was already in the air by the time Onix reached his original position.

"Razor Leaf as you descend!" Onix cried out in pain as razor-sharp leaves began raining down on him.

"Onix, Bind it while it's still in the air!" Brock shouted. The Rock Snake threw its tail around Bulbasaur and began squeezing it in a death grip.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip on Onix's face!" The Rock-type let out a roar of pain, but held strong as it continued to squeeze.

"That won't work, Julia," Brock said calmly. "Onix has a rock hard grip!"

Julia growled at the lame pun. '_What do I do?' _she thought frantically. _'I need to break Onix's grip somehow.'_

"Bulbasaur, use Sweet Scent!" Bulbasaur nodded as a cloud of pink dust was excreted from its bulb. The sweet smell was so overpowering, Harry could smell it all the way up in the balcony. The pink dust blew directly into Onix's face.

Onix let out a groan as it began wobbling unsteadily. Slowly, its grip began slackening.

"Now's your chance!" Julia shouted. "Bulbasaur, free yourself and hit Onix with that new move I taught you!"

The Seed Pokemon leapt out of Onix's grip and landed on the giant Pokemon's head. Then a ball of green light began forming on Bulbasaur's bulb.

"What is that?" Harry muttered.

"Energy Ball!" Julia shouted. Bulbasaur let out a fierce cry as he unleashed his power at point blank range. Onix let out a roar of pain as the attack made contact. The Rock Snake began to teeter shakily before finally collapsing in an unconscious heap. Bulbasaur jump off just before the giant Pokemon hit the ground and landed safely a few feet away.

"Onix is unable to battle!" the ref shouted, raising his flag towards Julia. "Poliwag wins, and the winner of this match is Julia Greenleaf of Pallet Town!"

"Yes!" Julia cheered as she raced towards Bulbasaur. She embraced the small Grass-type in a hug. "You did great Bulbasaur!"

Brock recalled Onix and whispered words of thanks before he began making his way over to the victorious girl. "That was an amazing battle," he said with a smile. "I can tell you're a very talented trainer. You've more than earned this: the Boulder Badge!" he said as he presented her with a stone-grey octagonal badge.

Julia smiled. "Thanks," she said, taking the proffered badge. "You really are as tough they say."

Brock chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, I try."

Harry made his way down the stairs and patted Julia on the shoulder. "Great job!" he grinned, giving her thumbs up. "Didn't doubt you for a second… Okay, maybe for a little while, but…" he stopped as she smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch! Sorry, sorry…"

Brock watched their antics in amusement before interrupting. "You also wanted a battle right?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "Well, I need to get my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center, do you mind waiting for an hour or so?"

"Yeah, of course," Harry nodded. "Just make sure they're okay."

"Thanks," Brock grinned before taking off towards the Center.

"Well, while we're waiting, why don't we go grab some lunch?" Harry asked, turning to his companion. "My treat, to celebrate your victory."

Julia grinned. "Your treat, huh?" she exclaimed as she looped her arm around his and dragged him out the door. "Don't mind if I do, Mr. Potter!"

For some reason, Harry felt a shiver of fear run up his spine.

"Thanks again for the meal, Harry," Julia said, stretching as the two of them made their way back to the Gym.

"I didn't even know it was possible for a human being to eat that much," Harry sobbed as he looked at his now empty wallet.

"Ah, it wasn't so bad," Julia said, rubbing his back soothingly. "At least I managed to kill the entire hour."

"Whatever…" Harry muttered as he pushed the Gym's door open.

"Onix, Bind it, now!" Brock's voice shouted.

"Huh?" Harry exclaimed, rushing inside. He was greeted by the sight of Brock's Onix capturing a Pikachu in its stone-hard grip.

"Pikachu, ThunderShock!" a boy their age shouted.

"ThunderShock?" Harry asked in confusion. "On a Ground-type?"

Julia face palmed. "Please don't let that be who I think it is."

"That won't work on Onix, Ash," Brock said calmly. Julia groaned.

The boys grit his teeth. He raised his Poke Ball. "Pikachu, return!" he shouted, but the beam of red light was blocked by Onix's Bind. "I-It's being blocked… I can't bring it back…"

Pikachu let out a cry of pain as Onix continued squeezing it. Ash clenched his fist as watched on helplessly.

"What will you do now, Ash?" Julia asked quietly.

The boy squeezed his eyes shut. "Cut it out!" he shouted, having had enough.

"Do you surrender?" Brock asked.

"…I… I do." The boy said dejectedly. A bell rang throughout the Gym and the referee raised his flags. "The challenger has surrendered! The winner is Brock!"

Onix released its hold on Pikachu and the boy rushed forward to cradle it in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu," he whispered. He turned toward the door, finally realizing that he had an audience. "J-Julia! Is that you?"

Julia smiled sadly at the boy. "Hey, Ash,"

As the boy approached, Harry got a closer look at him. He had spiky black hair that was covered by a red and white Pokemon League Expo hat. He had two lightning-shaped markings on his cheeks and his brown eyes were shone dejectedly.

"I thought you and the others would be long gone by now," the boy, known as Ash said quietly.

"Well we decided to stick around here and train for a while," Julia replied. She gestured at Harry. "Ash, this is Harry, my friend and traveling partner. Harry this is Ash, my cousin."

"Cousin?" Harry asked in surprise.

Julia giggled. "Yeah," she nodded. "His mom is my dad's sister."

Ash nodded. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you as well," Harry smiled. "How's your Pikachu?"

"I think he'll be fine," the boy replied. Harry dug though his backpack for a moment before finding what he was looking for.

"Here," he said, handing the other boy a Potion.

"Thanks," Ash said gratefully.

"Well, that went horribly," a new voice cut in. They turned to see a red-haired girl wearing shorts, a yellow tank-top with red suspenders. "How's Pikachu?"

"Fine now," Ash replied after giving his Pokemon the medicine. The girl nodded before turning towards the other two.

"Hi, I'm Misty," she greeted them.

"Harry and Julia," the bespectacled boy replied.

"Harry!" Brock called out. "Are you ready to battle?"

Harry nodded. "I am, but are you? You just battled Ash, didn't you?"

"Don't worry, he wasn't able to do much," Brock replied offhandedly, causing Ash to flinch. Misty snickered a little, while Julia sent Brock an annoyed glance. "If you're ready, then let's battle!"

Harry entered the trainer's box opposite of Brock, while Julia led Misty and Ash to the spectator's balcony.

The referee raised his flags and spoke in a clear voice. "This is a battle between Harry Potter of Pallet Town and Gym Leader Brock Harrison! Trainers release your Pokemon."

Harry unclipped a Poke Ball. "Eevee, you're up!" In a flash, the Evolution Pokemon appeared. She gave a cry of happiness and nuzzled Harry's leg before moving to her place on the field.

"An Eevee?" Ash asked in surprise. "Aren't those really rare?"

"It's so cute!" Misty squealed.

"Geodude, I choose you!"

"Geodude vs. Eevee: Begin!"

"Geodude, Tackle attack!"

"Eevee, jump over it, and then use Return!" As the Rock Pokemon hurled itself at the small fox, Eevee leapt over it, and landed gracefully on the ground before charging at Geodude, her body coated in a pink aura.

Geodude cried out in pain as the attack made contact. Brock looked surprise. "That was a powerful Return," he remarked. "Your Eevee must love you a lot."

"Thanks," Harry grinned.

"What does he mean by that?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Return is a Normal-type attack," Misty explained. "Its power depends on how much a Pokemon loves its trainer. Usually, a Normal-type attack wouldn't be very effective against a Rock-type, but that Return still did a lot of damage."

"So that Eevee must really care for him," Julia finished with a small smile.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!"

Geodude used its powerful arms to hurl a fairly large sized rock at the Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon leapt out of the way and began charging Geodude at breakneck speed.

"Geodude, use Rollout!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed as Geodude curled into a ball and began rolling towards Eevee. The small fox let out a cry of pain as she was knocked back. Geodude kept rolling, made a wide turn and began rolling back towards Eevee.

The small fox let out another cry of pain as she was knocked aside by the Rock Pokemon.

"What will you do now, Harry?" Brock called. The raven-haired boy took a deep breath as he watched Geodude turn around for another attack.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" Eevee nodded and began charging Geodude once more.

"That again?" Brock sighed.

"Now jump and use Iron Tail!"

"What?"

Eevee took a great leap and slammed her now glowing tail into Geodude's back, sending it flying into a nearby boulder. "Finish it with Shadow Ball!" Eevee let out a cry as she unleashed a ball of dark energy at the Rock Pokemon, sending a cloud of smoke and dust into the air.

As the dust cleared, Geodude was revealed to have fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Eevee wins!" the ref called as he raised his flag towards Harry. Brock recalled his Geodude and whispered a few words to it.

He unclipped his other Poke Ball and nodded to the ref.

"Onix, go!" In a flash of light, Brock's mighty Onix made its reappearance.

"Onix vs. Eevee: Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Eevee, Quick Attack into Iron Tail!"

"Onix, Dig!" Eevee charged the Rock Snake, but the speedy Onix leapt at the ground and burrowed itself within seconds.

"Send a Shadow Ball down the hole!" Harry called out.

"Attack now, Onix!"

The ground began rumbling as the Rock Snake began its ascension to the surface.

"Eevee, get out of there!" Harry shouted. But it was too late. Onix erupted upward, ramming straight into the small fox and sending her flying. Eevee landed in a heap right in front of Harry, swirly-eyed.

"Eevee is unable to battle!" the ref shouted. "Onix wins!"

"You did great, Eevee," Harry said as he recalled her. "Thanks." He clipped her Poke Ball to his belt and withdrew his next choice. "Charmander, it's all on you!"

"Onix vs. Charmander: Begin!"

"Start with Ember!" Harry ordered.

"Block it with your tail!" Brock said. Charmander let loose a small stream of fire at the giant Rock-type. Onix in turn raised its massive tail, shielding itself from the brunt of the attack.

"Now Tackle it!" Brock ordered.

"Smokescreen!"

The giant snake hurled its body at the small lizard, only to be met with a face full of smoke, disorienting it and causing it to fly into a boulder.

"Use Belly Drum," Harry shouted. "Then Metal Claw!"

"Onix!" Brock exclaimed as he heard his Pokemon let out a cry of pain. "Use Dig!"

The thunderous roar of Onix's burrowing told them that the Rock Snake had successfully done so. "Charmander!" Harry called out. "Use Metal Claw, then hold it to the ground."

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Julia muttered. Ash and Misty turned to her in confusion.

"Wait for it, Charmander," Harry said as he knelt and felt the ground as well. The Fire-type closed his eyes and focused. "Now! Dragon Rage directly below you!"

Onix burst out of the ground below Charmander, only to be met with a point blank Dragon Rage.

"He was," Julia laughed. "He was using Metal Claw to sense the vibrations in the ground."

"Awesome!" Ash cheered.

"Onix!" Brock shouted as he watched the force of Dragon Rage send Charmander airborne. The giant Pokemon roared in pain as the flames made contact with its skin.

"Now finish it!" Harry shouted. "Iron Tail!" Charmander stopped his attack and began descending. He dove straight towards the dazed Onix, his tail glowing brightly. With one final twist of his small, but powerful body, he slammed his tail into the giant Rock-type.

The force of the attack sent Onix's upper body flying into a nearby boulder. As the dust settled, Onix was revealed, motionless and swirly-eyed.

"Onix is unable to battle!" The referee shouted. "Charmander wins and the winner of this match is Harry Potter of Pallet Town!"

"Yes!" Harry cheered as Charmander let out a triumphant cry. "Great job, Charmander!"

"Great battle, Harry," Brock said after recalling his Onix. "Your method of determining Onix's position was superb. I'm happy to present you the Boulder Badge!"

"Thanks, Brock," Harry nodded, taking the small token from Brock's outstretched hand.

He suddenly felt a weight on his back as someone jump on him. "Great job!" Julia's voice exclaimed next to his ear.

"A lot better than your battle," Harry teased. The girl responded by pinching him on his side.

"Good job," Misty congratulated him with Ash not too far behind.

"Thanks, everyone," Harry smiled.

"Well, I've got to head to the Pokemon Center, again," Brock said. He glanced at Ash. "I suggest you train some more if you want to face me again."

With that the Rock-Solid Pokemon Trainer took his leave.

"He's right, Ash," Misty said. "At your current level, I don't think you can beat him."

Ash let out a sigh as he scratched his Pikachu behind the ear. "Yeah, but… how am I supposed to do that exactly?"

"Well, you should start by teaching your Pokemon some new attacks," Harry offered his advice. "What attacks does your Pikachu know?"

"Err, well he knows ThunderShock…" Ash muttered.

"You haven't checked yet, have you?" Julia asked in a deadpan voice. Ash blushed. She sighed. "Just examine him with your Pokedex."

The spiky-haired boy did so. "Let's see… He knows ThunderShock and Thunder Wave."

"…That's it?" Harry asked in amazement.

"You really are a loser," Misty grunted, crossing her arms. A vein popped up on Ash's head as he snapped at Misty.

"No one asked you!" he growled. "I'll show you! I'll get stronger beat Brock! Just you wait!" With that, the spiky-haired trainer took off into the early evening sun.

"Hey, Ash, wait!" Julia called, but he was already out of sight. She let out a sigh. "I hope he'll be alright."

"He just needs to cool down," Misty said. "He'll come crawling to us for help sooner or later. I'm headed to the Pokemon Center. What about you two?"

Julia glanced in the direction Ash ran off to before nodding. "I'll talk to him later," she said. "He'll have to come to the Pokemon Center sooner or later, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure we can help teach his Pikachu a move or two,"

And with that said, the trio made their way to the Pokemon Center for a well earned rest.

**Omake**

"_We finally reached Pewter City!" Harry shouted in relief as he finally took in the sight of civilization once more._

_Julia was on her knees, panting beside him. "T-That took forever…"_

_Harry glanced at his Pokedex. "Actually, it only took a little over a day,"_

_Julia gaped at him. "But that felt more like a year!" she exclaimed incredulously. "What happened?"_

"_Well, according to the note slapped on this rock, the author was just being his usual lazy and forgetful self." Harry said, reading the slip of paper._

_Julia took a glance at the paper as well. "It also says that as a reward, the readers will only have to wait half a year until the next chapter."_

_The two trainers glanced at each other before turning to the sky in unison. "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"_

"…_At least we're in a city this time," Harry noted._

"_Hey kid," Flint said from beside a rock. "That's a 10P charge for standing on my rock."_

_Julia punched him in the face._

**Okay, I decided to keep the omake, because it sounded like something I would do, and also, if anyone has an omake for this story, PM it to me, and if I like it, then I will post it on a chapter. However, only one omake per chapter. Well I gotta go feed my Riolu, see ya. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys. This isn't an actual update. I am extremely sorry to say that I am putting all my stories on hiatus. I didn't want to, but shit hit the fan of my life. That is how bad it truly is for me right now, because normally I don't cuss. Anyways, the shit that I'm talking about right now is the fact that I am grounded from the computer and my DS right now, all because I got break detention for ripping a piece of paper, and forgetting to go to that break detention. Plus I have writers block for both my stories right now because I haven't seen the original Pokémon series in a VERY long time, and I don't know how to watch the videos on my Sonic Riders Zero Gravity file. So I'm sorry for getting your hopes up, and I hope you can forgive me.**

** Also, there was a guest that reviewed my Harry Potter and Pokémon crossover, and I just have to say that I am in High School right now, and my laptop is acting crazy. Plus, my mom doesn't like me being on her laptop. I have to write this chapter right now because I am home alone, and my parents might not let me get a new laptop with my spare birthday money. So it may be a LOT longer than I thought to get a new laptop. Anyways, I am really sorry to get your hopes up with this update, and I hope you can forgive me.**


End file.
